


April: Splendor

by elixia13



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixia13/pseuds/elixia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful April day in the park for the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April: Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> The park I set this story in does exist, but I've  
> never been there, and I have no idea if it looks anything  
> like this. Also, in this world there are no bees or ticks or  
> allergies. &lt;g&gt;

"We'll take a tumble excuse for a fumble...

 

I will pounce on you

 

Just us and the Cuckoos

 

You are helpless now

 

Over and over we flatten the clover"

 

\--XTC, "Grass" from Skylarking

A park. He wanted to spend the first glorious Saturday of  
April at a park. I tried to get him to at least take running  
gear, but he wouldn't have any part of it. We were going to  
have a peaceful day hiking and picnicking, even if it killed  
us.

As we got into the car with our backpacks, Walter looked  
the consummate outdoorsman. Broken-in hiking boots. Rugged,  
nicely-faded blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs  
pleasantly. A plain white t-shirt tucked into his jeans and  
covered with a long-sleeved button-down shirt with a tiny  
blue and white plaid pattern.

He looked strong, practical, reliable and absolutely  
himself. I had the first clue of an upside to his plans.

It took us about an hour to drive south into Virginia, but  
finally we got to the Sky Meadows State Park. Just on the  
edge of the mountains, the park's fields stretched out far to  
the beginning of the woods. The trees then rose up to meet  
the clear blue sky.

Walter parked the car, and we picked up a map from a kiosk  
near the parking lot. Walter apparently had a hiking route in  
mind, so he just glanced at the map and then tucked it into  
his back pocket.

Hiking with him was nicer than I thought it would be. We  
headed directly into the woods, walking beside each other  
when we could, resorting to single-file when the path  
narrowed. Of course, I always let him go first. The sight of  
his firm rear end moving under the soft denim made my step  
lighter.

We didn't even have to talk, the small noises of birds and  
the breeze through the leaves kept us from awkward silence.  
Our feet crunched on last autumn's fallen leaves, and our  
breath sounded between us.

We'd been walking steadily for about an hour when I  
noticed we were coming up to a clearing in the woods. Walter  
walked to the edge of it and stepped aside to let me stand  
beside him.

I think I gasped; it was so beautiful. A small field of  
wild flowers was rippling in the bright afternoon sun.  
Purplish-blue, pink, and yellow all wavered atop tall green  
stems. The field was entirely enclosed by trees, a private  
enclave of wonder.

I reached over to Walter, and his hand caught mine.  
Looking over at him, I saw his smile, like the cat that ate  
the canary. He knew we would find this. I didn't know if I  
should bless him or damn him.

He tugged my arm toward the field, but I hesitated. He  
looked at me curiously, so I smiled and leaned over, kissing  
him on the cheek. "I've got to go water the trees. Be  
right with you, okay?" He nodded and headed into the  
flowers.

When I returned to the edge of the field, Walter was  
nowhere in sight. "Where'd you go?" I called out to  
him. At first there was no response, but then I heard a loud  
chirp, like some kind of bird.

I walked out in its general direction, the wild flowers  
brushing against my calves through my jeans, until I heard  
another whistle and fixed my direction to follow it. Turning  
again toward a close chirp, I found my lover reclining on his  
back in the tall flowers, a wide grin on his face.

He reached up for my hand and pulled me down before  
relieving me of my backpack and tossing it aside to join his.  
He took hold of my shoulders with his thick, strong hands and  
pulled me to his chest, tipping his head up to kiss me.

I braced my hands on the cool, green ground and returned  
his kiss, tasting his lips thoroughly, the fresh mountain air  
energizing me. Breaking contact for a moment, I stripped off  
my dark grey henley and helped him wiggle out of his  
over-shirt. Down to our t-shirts, we embraced, his strong  
chest pressed against mine, the warmth of his arms  
surrounding me

Suddenly, he pushed me, and we rolled over. He was above  
me, laughing softly, the smile on his face softening those  
stern features. His head dipped down then, his warm mouth  
nibbling on my neck. I reached one hand up to cover his  
smooth head and whispered in his ear.

"I can just see the headlines, Walter. FBI agents  
caught with their pants down in state park."

"You have a one track mind, Mulder," he growled  
into my neck. "We can just fool around, can't we? It's  
still a little chilly out here to strip down anyway."

"If you say so." I worked his t-shirt up to his  
waist and slipped my hands underneath, rubbing them up his  
stomach to his warm, furred chest. I pushed up hard and he  
toppled over to the side, onto his back. I looked down at  
him, grinning, and then extended my gaze to our trail of  
crushed wild flowers.

"Look at what we're doing to the flowers! Bet you  
this is how the aliens make their crop circles."

"How in the world would they get those patterns,  
Mulder? Ours is pretty . . . rectangular."

I leaned down close to him until we were nose to nose and  
looked him straight in the eye. "Bizarre alien sex  
tricks."

He turned his head to the side, laughing, then caught my  
mouth with his and kissed me until I was light-headed. I  
flopped down on my back next to him, my arm entwined with  
his. We were both panting a little, a light sweat breaking  
out on our skin.

I closed my eyes and absorbed the warmth of the sun. It  
seeped into me, chasing away every remaining winter chill.  
From beneath me, the clean cool of the earth relaxed me,  
lulling me into a carefree haze. I moved over a little and  
pillowed my head on Walter's chest, reaching an arm over his  
body. I felt his hand gently stroke my hair, and I tightened  
my arms around him.

We'd have lunch soon, then hike back to the car, the world  
and our lives. Just for a while, though, we relaxed in the  
flowers. Neither too hot nor too cold, nothing to do, nothing  
to want.

I wish we could have stayed there forever.

The End of April.


End file.
